


[Podfic] You Never Came Back

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Charlie Bone Universe - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: When Gabriel is in Cambridge for the day, the last thing he expects is the flash of raven hair and ice cold eyes to step across his past. She had never come back. Now he finds out why.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] You Never Came Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Never Came Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284575) by [yunmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/pseuds/yunmin). 



### Details

  * **Length: 00:05:57**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

**On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1g8yoxRFj-W5ZY-O7pA91s-oRyQwloo6o/view?usp=sharing)**


End file.
